1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to table and floor lamps whose shade is in the form of a collapsible oriental lantern, and more particularly to lamps of this type which include a highly stable stand capable of supporting lanterns of different configurations.
2. Prior Art
As originally conceived by the ancient Romans, the lantern consisted of side panels of thin, translucent horn material that surrounded an oil lamp to shield it against wind and rain. The Roman lantern was revived in the middle ages and was then furnished with candles. The traditional Chinese or Japanese lantern which is still in use and is hereinafter referred to as an oriental lantern, is composed of a thin rice paper or fabric shell of spheroidal form having a reinforcing spiral embedded therein, polar openings of the shell being bordered by circular ribs.
The conventional lampstand arrangement is designed to support the typical non-collapsible lampshade which includes a spider whose arms radiate from a central hub having a hole therein into which is inserted the stud of the lamp harp. This lampstand is ill suited for use with a collapsible oriental lantern as the lampshade; for with this stand, one cannot subject the lantern shell to tension and to fully expand and maintain its proper form. While it is known to install a wire stretcher within an oriental lantern to tension the shell, such stretchers are not usuable when the lantern is mounted on a lampstand harp.
Of prior art interest is my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,034 in which an oriental lantern is mounted on a lampstand, the top end of the lantern being supported on a rod extending upwardly from the lamp harp and the lower end being supported on a rod extending downwardly from the harp. The lower rod is anchored in a base which rests on the floor or table surface.
My prior lampstand arrangement makes it possible to support lanterns thereon of different lengths. But the structure of the lampstand is such that the lantern, the lamp socket and the harp are all held at an elevated position by a single rod acting as a leg anchored in the base. To assure stability, the base must be heavily weighted. When however, the lantern is very long, the single-legged support becomes insecure; for should one accidentally bump into the lantern, the leg then acts as a lever to tip over the base.